Prince of Persia: Viaje al Infierno
by Kaileena750
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi otro fanfic, todos los capitulos estan en el mismo post. Ademas de esta hay otra mas que completa la trilogia y una mas en la que estoy trabajando


PRINCE OF PERSIA: VIAJE AL INFIERNO

Prólogo

**Nuestra historia comienza tras la muerte de Kaileena. Con su sacrificio, todo volvió a la normalidad. Reconstruyó la ciudad en señal de agradecimiento y la vida en Babilonia volvió a ser como antes. **

**Sin embargo, el Príncipe no era el mismo. Aunque había recuperado la confianza de su padre, la pérdida de Kaileena fue un duro golpe para él. Además, seguía preguntándose cómo había llegado aquel diamante a sus manos. ¿Pura casualidad? ¿O aquella piedra escondía algún secreto?**

**Capítulo 1: Un año después**

Ha pasado un año tras la muerte de Kaileena, la Emperatriz del Tiempo, una mujer que se sacrificó para que el hombre al que amaba se librase de una maldición. Aunque la mayoría de la población había olvidado a aquella encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo, había alguien que aún la recordaba: El Príncipe.

Poco tiempo después de aquella trágica batalla, y tras haber descubierto un diamante similar al del colgante de Kaileena, el Príncipe mandó forjar una espada en honor a ella, y en su empuñadura se hallaba incrustado aquel diamante, cuyo color era como el de sus ojos. Tras recibir la espada la bautizó con el nombre de su amada: La Espada Kaileena. Era una espada majestuosa y poderosa, a la vez que hermosa.

Durante todo este tiempo el Príncipe no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Seguía teniendo un aire triste, y el brillo de los ojos apagados. Era como si toda su alegría se hubiese esfumado con Kaileena. Ya no corría por los muros de la ciudad, ya no discutía nada, simplemente permanecía indiferente, sin hablar.

Había sido un año lleno de pesadillas. En ellas el Príncipe revivía los momentos de su llegada a Babilonia, y sufría por ello. Se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, y se preguntaba si todo eso podría haberse evitado de algún modo.

En un frío atardecer, semejante al de un año atrás, el Príncipe fue al puerto, donde su barco fue atacado. Se abrió paso entre las rocas para llegar a una pequeña explanada de tierra, el lugar al que Kaileena llegó llevada por la corriente, antes de que los soldados se la llevaran. En aquella pequeña explanada de arena había improvisado una tumba, donde había enterrado las pertenencias de la Emperatriz.

Solía ir allí todos los días. Le traía flores y le hablaba al viento, esperando que llevara sus palabras hasta donde se hallara su amada Kaileena.

- Amor mío, parece mentira que ya halla pasado un año desde que te fuiste de mi lado … - Decía mirando a las nubes - Te echo de menos, ojala estuvieses aquí … No pasa un día sin que piense en ti …

Estuvo así hasta que el Sol se puso, momento en el que volvió a enterrar el cofre con sus pertenencias y, con la espada clavada en la arena, rogaba a los Dioses que Kaileena estuviese bien, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a verla. Hecho esto, saltó de nuevo de roca en roca y comenzó su camino a Palacio, como todos los días.

Esa noche volvió a tener la misma pesadilla, veía la batalla, cómo Kaileena se convertía en un espíritu, y al final de su sueño, una voz, posiblemente de Kaileena, gritaba pidiendo socorro. Para él esa pesadilla fue una más entre las demás.

Al día siguiente, el Príncipe se levantó de la cama y miró la espada, como todos los días. Lo que él no sabía era que ese día iba a ocurrir algo diferente.

**Capítulo 2: Sombras del Pasado**

El día transcurrió con normalidad. El Príncipe se dio su vuelta diaria por la ciudad, pasó un rato en la taberna del puerto con unos amigos, y al atardecer, como de costumbre, fue a la tumba de Kaileena.

Al abrir el cofre se dio una desagradable sorpresa: Alguien había robado las pertenencias de Kaileena. El pobre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de contener las lágrimas. Aquellos objetos eran los únicos recuerdos que conservaba de ella, y algún desgraciado los había robado. Desanimado, desenvainó su espada para contemplar lo único que le quedaba, y , al mirar el filo de ésta, vio reflejada a una sombra con una forma conocida. Se levantó y la siguió corriendo. La sombra era más rápida de lo que esperaba. Al final llegó hasta el monumento donde Kaileena fue asesinada, y como por arte de magia, la sombra atravesó aquel pedrusco, que desprendió un destello blanco.

El Príncipe se quedó sorprendido, y a la vez confuso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el monumento y lo atravesó, llegando a una estancia blanca, a causa de la luz que brotaba de todas partes. Parecía estar en un rayo de luz.

De pronto se vio rodeado por siluetas cada vez más familiares, y no tardó en reconocerlas: El Visir, Shahdee, el Dahaka … Enemigos de su pasado, pero aún faltaba alguien.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Dijo una voz conocida - Si es mi viejo amigo, el Príncipe de Persia.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! - Gritó el Príncipe - Muéstrate.

- Faltaría más … - Dijo, apareciendo delante de él.

- ¡Malik! - El Príncipe no daba crédito. - ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué es este sitio?

- Bienvenido al mundo de los Caídos, Príncipe. Aquí están todos los enemigos que habéis asesinado, uno a uno …

- ¿Qué? - El Príncipe no entendía.

- Los Dioses están furiosos, Príncipe. Habéis acabado con la vida de muchas personas, y con la de uno de los suyos … - Decía Malik, refiriéndose a sí mismo - Sin contar que habéis eliminado la joya más importante de los Dioses …

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Kaileena. Ella era una joya de la que los Dioses se sentían orgullosos.

- Ella es la Diosa del …

- ¡No, Príncipe! Os equivocáis. - Interrumpió Malik - Al arrebatarle sus poderes me convertí en el Dios del Tiempo, y aunque ella conservó su espíritu, nuestros puestos se cambiaron. Yo estoy en su lugar, y ella en el mío.

- ¡¿Dónde está ella?! - Preguntó el Príncipe, rabioso.

- En el infierno, donde ella me quiso enviar. Pero cometió un grave error … Se sacrificó por un mortal que estaba condenador por el resto de los Dioses para ayudarle, y por ello pagó perdiendo su alma … e yendo al infierno. - Le explicó, riéndose. - Pero de todas formas os ha atraído hasta aquí vuestro destino. No podréis evitarlo, moriréis como está escrito.

- Eso ahora no me interesa. Quiero saber cómo salvar a Kaileena. - Dijo el Príncipe muy seguro.

- Sólo hay un modo, pero no lo lograréis. Tendríais que ir al infierno para rescatarla, pero todo aquel que pisa el infierno no vuelve.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al pisar el infierno el Alma desaparece, y para volver hace falta vencer en una batalla contra el guerrero que los Dioses elijan, y lo que se juega es el Alma. Es algo simple, el vencedor recupera su alma y consigue salir, y el perdedor … Ese pierde la suya y es condenado a permanecer allí para siempre.

- ¿Con esa batalla podría traer de vuelta a Kaileena?

- Sólo podría volver uno, en el caso de que vencieseis, cosa que no creo, podríais cambiar vuestra Alma por la de ella, con lo que Kaileena se salvaría, pero vos quedaríais condenado.

El Príncipe se quedó pensando. Sólo uno podría regresar, en el caso de que pudiera vencer. Si no, ambos quedarían en el infierno, condenados para la eternidad. Era muy arriesgado, pero ya había estado al borde de la muerte antes …

- Está bien, mostradme el camino. Iré en su busca. - Dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces Malik abrió una puerta junto al Príncipe, una puerta que llevaba al infierno. Sólo veía escaleras, el camino sería largo …

**Capítulo 3: Camino al infierno**

El Príncipe comenzó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, espada en mano. Poco a poco fue bajando más y más escalones, hasta llegar a una especie de túnel subterráneo.

Aquel lugar era tétrico. Los cuerpos en descomposición de los muertos yacían allí tirados. Un desagradable olor a muerte inundaba el ambiente. El Príncipe trataba de evitar tocarlos, pero de pronto sintió un impulso tras él que lo hizo caer al suelo. Al verse rodeado de aquellos cadáveres un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y asustado, se levantó corriendo. Miró a uno y otro lado, pero no vio a nadie.

El joven Príncipe continuó su camino, siempre en guardia. De repente sintió un escalofrío, aún mayor que el anterior. Al darse la vuelta vio a un grupo de cadáveres caminando hacia él, gruñendo. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, cayó al suelo paralizado, y aquellos horribles seres se acercaron a él. Pero una voz los detuvo:

- ¡Alto! - Dijo la voz, y los cuerpos perdieron la vida.

- ¿Quién sois?- Gritó el Príncipe tras levantarse. - ¡Dad la cara!

- Como deseéis Príncipe. - Una sombra apareció tras él y comenzó a tomar forma humana.

- ¡Shahdee! - Gritó el Príncipe.

- Sí. Yo y el resto de habitantes de la Isla del Tiempo que vos asesinasteis.

- ¿Qué? Esto es …

- Increíble, ¿cierto?- Dijo ella en tono irónico. - Pues aunque parezca mentira, esto es real. Lástima que no viváis para contarlo.

Entonces Shahdee se lanzó contra el Príncipe, y ambos comenzaron a luchar. El Príncipe se sentía extraño. O Shahdee había mejorado en la lucha o él estaba siendo presa de algún hechizo al estar en aquel lugar. Sentía que no luchaba como lo hacía antes. El Príncipe usaba una de sus antiguas espadas. Aunque llevaba la Espada de Kaileena, no quería mancharla de sangre. Pero poco a poco se vio acorralado al final del túnel y no le quedó más remedio. Desenvainó su otra espada y atacó. Atravesó a Shahdee y entonces la sombra desapareció.

La voz de Malik volvía a sonar:

- Sois un espadachín pésimo, Príncipe. Este enemigo es de lo más sencillo y os ha costado vencerle. No pasaréis la siguiente zona del camino …

De pronto, en la pared del túnel apareció una puerta. Cauteloso, el Príncipe se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrió. Al atravesarla, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y acto seguido cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al cabo de un rato el Príncipe recobró el conocimiento. Al levantar la vista vio a otro enemigo de su pasado: al Visir. Este portaba en sus manos su báculo, con el que seguramente le habría golpeado. Aturdido, el Príncipe se levantó y empuñó su espada. Esta batalla fue para él más difícil que la que tuvo hace años contra él. El Visir utilizaba hechizos que le nublaban la vista, se movía de un sitio a otro rápidamente, invocaba a fantasmas para confundir al Príncipe.

Pero nuestro héroe no iba a dejarse vencer por unos simples conjuros. Tras observar los movimientos de su atacante, aprovechó un descuido para derribarle. Entonces el Visir volvió a convertirse en una sombra y desapareció. En la pared, una luz blanca dibujó otra puerta.

Espada en mano, el Príncipe atravesó la puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Cada vez se sentía más cansado, debía de estar cerca del fin del camino. Tras dar varios pasos sintió que algo se movía a sus espaldas. Sin dudarlo, se dio la vuelta y dio una estocada, clavando la espada en una de las paredes. Entonces sintió que el corazón se le encogió. El Dahaka volvía a estar frente a él.

Sin la Espada del Agua, el Príncipe se sentía indefenso. Le temblaban las piernas y no era capaz de reaccionar. Sabía que tenía que moverse, pero no podía. Torpemente, retrocedió varios pasos, hasta que la bestia usó uno de sus tentáculos y le golpeó, lanzándolo al final del pasillo, estrellándolo contra una pared.

Al caer al suelo, dolorido, el Príncipe notó que bajo el frío suelo rocoso que pisaba había algo. Instintivamente, mientras el Dahaka caminaba hacia él, comenzó a clavar su espada en el suelo, tratando de abrir una brecha en la dura roca. Pocos metros le separaban del monstruo cuando consiguió atravesar las rocas con su espada y seguidamente, todo el suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse. Con el peso del Dahaka, las grietas se hicieron aún mayores. Justo cuando estaba delante del Príncipe, y antes de que pudiera atacar, el suelo se hundió bajo ellos, cayendo ambos al vacío.

El Príncipe pensaba que era el final, pero para su sorpresa, había un río bajo ellos. Al caer al agua, la bestia, enfurecida, agarró con sus tentáculos al Príncipe y lo hundió. Ambos peleaban contra la fuerte corriente que los arrastraba bajo el agua. Finalmente el Dahaka sucumbió, y el Príncipe comenzó a patalear para llegar a la superficie y poder respirar. Pero se veía incapaz. El río estaba tan agitado que las propias olas que se producían por la corriente le volvían a mandar al fondo.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que iba hacia una cascada. Agotado, trató de nadar contra corriente, pero era inútil. Otra ola le golpeó y se volvió a ver bajo el agua. Tras esto, el Príncipe cayó por la cascada, luego, solo oscuridad …

**Capítulo 4: El Infierno**

Varias horas pasaron hasta que nuestro atormentado héroe abrió los ojos. Estaba en la orilla de un lago subterráneo, cuyas aguas tenían un color rojizo que recordaba a la sangre. Al levantarse notó una sensación de mareo recorrerle el cuerpo. Sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas. Esto le hizo pensar que se encontraba cerca de su objetivo, y no le faltaba razón.

Al darse la vuelta, una enorme cueva subterránea daba entrada a lo que los humanos llamaban Infierno. El Príncipe se estremeció nada más ver aquel lugar. Cadáveres en descomposición por los suelos marcaban el camino hacia la sala principal, en el techo colgaban los esqueletos de guerreros caídos, aún con sus armaduras, entre las que reconoció la del famoso guerrero Rumnstan. No era el más noble de los guerreros de Cosrow después de todo …

Conforme avanzaba su miedo crecía, y sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Tenía miedo de acabar aquí, y perder su alma. Tenía que encontrar a Kaileena como fuera, ¿pero dónde podría estar?

Ya en la sala principal, las cosas se volvían aún más tenebrosas. Las leyendas sobre el infierno se quedaban cortas, no describían ni la décima parte de lo que esto era. El Príncipe veía cosas que realmente le revolvían el estómago: cadáveres de condenados, aún con vida, eran torturados cruelmente por otros que aparentemente llevaban más siglos allí. No quería ni pensar en que Kaileena podría estar pasando ese tipo de torturas. Desgarraban la piel, arrancaban miembros, quitaban el alma, la destruían … Definitivamente no quería acabar aquí.

Todo esto hizo reflexionar al Príncipe. De la forma que había actuado en los últimos años, estaba más que claro que estaba condenado a acabar allí y perder su alma. Para su desgracia, se había adentrado en aquellos parajes antes de lo debido, en busca de la mujer que amaba, sentenciándose a sí mismo. Después de todo, Malik tenía razón. En el caso de que venciese en la batalla, solamente podría regresar uno, así que liberaría a Kaileena, y él se quedaría allí, sufriendo una tortura eterna por el resto de los siglos … Era un precio alto, pero Kaileena había hecho más por él. Perdió su puesto de Diosa, su vida, y su alma, y todo por un mortal que no merecía haber sido tratado así por dicha mujer.

Quizás si hubiera sido más precavido y menos orgulloso, no estaría en esta situación. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Kaileena rápido, pues los condenados comenzaban a posar sus ojos sobre él. Para ellos no era más que carne fresca, una nueva presa a la que torturar. Entre todos aquellos ojos sedientos de sangre se hallaban los de el Visir, el Dahaka, Shahdee, los soldados de la Isla del Tiempo … El miedo que el Príncipe tenía les atraía más y más cada segundo, pero no podía mostrar temor, ya que entonces estaría acabado. Mostrando serenidad quizás lograría mantenerlos a raya.

El Príncipe trató de ignorar a aquellos seres y dejar de pensar en la muerte. Una vez se libró de esos malos pensamientos, en su mente sólo había una pregunta: ¿Dónde estaba Kaileena?

**Capítulo 5: Negociando con el Diablo**

Ni rastro de ella. Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Tal vez Malik le había tendido una trampa y no era cierto que Kaileena estuviera en el Infierno. Tal vez sólo quería condenarle para siempre. Y tal vez, el espíritu de Kaileena se encontraba a salvo.

Poco a poco, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de condenados, el Príncipe llegó al final de la Sala, donde el Maligno, el mismísimo Diablo se encontraba sentado en su Trono. El Príncipe no sabía que pensar. Aquel ser era más de lo que las historias y leyendas le habían hecho imaginar. De pronto, la Sala se quedó en total silencio, un silencio que pronto fue interrumpido.

- ¿Vos sois el Diablo? - Preguntó el Príncipe con miedo.

- ¿Quién desea saberlo? - Contestó con voz grave.

- El Príncipe de Persia … - Dijo él con voz firme.

- Vaya … El Príncipe de Persia. - El Diablo hizo aparecer un papiro y comenzó a examinarlo - Vos no estabais destinado a venir aquí hasta dentro de unos meses, tras suicidaros … ¿Qué os ha traído por estos parajes antes de vuestra hora?

- Vengo buscando a la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

- ¿La Emperatriz del Tiempo? Siento decepcionaros, pero no está aquí. Aquí no hay ninguna Emperatriz. Os habéis auto condenado sin razones …

- ¿No está aquí? ¡Pero Malik dijo que … !

- ¡He dicho que no está aquí! - Interrumpió el Diablo. - Habéis sido un estúpido creyendo que encontraríais aquí a tal mujer. Seguramente los Dioses la habrán castigado de otro modo. Por lo que sé, es una mujer hermosa … - Decía con cara pícara.

- ¡¿Cómo osáis?! - El Príncipe agarró su espada, amenazante. - ¡Os haré pagar por eso!

- Yo me preocuparía de otras cosas. Por si no lo habéis notado, estáis en el Infierno. Aquí yo tengo el poder, y vos os habéis metido aquí solito. Pero seré bondadoso, ya que aún no era vuestra hora, y habéis sido muy valiente desafiando a los Dioses viniendo aquí. Os daré la opción de luchar por salvaros … - Decía, mientras se rascaba la barba.

- ¿Y contra quién lucharé? Elegid bien a un contrincante para mí, no soy un guerrero normal …

- Si, ya lo sé. Malik ya me advirtió de vuestra destreza. Escogeré a mi mejor guerrero, alguien que lleva luchando para salvarse desde que llegó aquí. ¿Seréis capaz de estar a su altura? ¿O preferís rendiros?

El Príncipe miró sus espadas y pensó en Kaileena. Ella no querría que se rindiese. Por ello le admiraba. Cerró los ojos y luego, sin pensárselo dos veces contestó:

- Mandad a ese guerrero …

**Capítulo 6: La Batalla**

Tras esto, el Príncipe recibió unos ropajes con los que debería luchar. Eran unos pantalones bombachos, una camisa y un turbante que le cubría la cara, bastante similar a las de los soldados que Kaileena tenía en sus Torres.

Una vez estuvo listo, el Príncipe fue llevado entonces a una especie de Arena, que poco a poco se fue llenando. Aquellos combates parecían ser de mucho interés allí. Eran combates sangrientos, en los que no había sitio para la piedad ni la compasión.

En pocos minutos daría comienzo el combate. Uno de los oficiales del Diablo le explicó al Príncipe las normas.

- Esto es simple: Vale cualquier método para ganar, por ruin y cruel que sea. Y sólo sale uno de los guerreros. El vencedor es liberado y el perdedor condenado a permanecer aquí para siempre, bajo las torturas del Infierno.

- Ese no seré yo … ¿Contra quién lucharé exactamente?

- Un guerrero que desde su llegada comenzó a entrenarse luchando con todos los que se le ponían en medio, hasta que el Maligno lo vio digno de luchar por salvarse. Lleva esperando esta batalla mucho tiempo.

- Pues que se prepare …

Cuando anunciaron su nombre, el Príncipe salió, con aire de orgullo, pero también de preocupación. Nadie parecía agradado con su presencia. Teniendo en cuenta que muchos habían sido asesinados por él, era algo normal.

El momento de tensión llegó cuando anunciaron a su oponente. Todos le aclamaban diciendo: Arriba el Guerrero de la mirada Oscura. Eso estremecía al Príncipe, pero no podía dejar que el miedo le venciese.

Su oponente, al igual que él, vestía un atuendo con la cara oculta. Era curioso, luchaba con dos simples dagas, lo que le daba al Príncipe ventaja. Al menos, aparentemente …

Cuando dio comienzo el combate ocurrió algo inesperado. De pronto, el Príncipe sintió como si todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieran. Entonces recordó lo que Malik le dijo: Al pisar el Infierno, el Alma desaparece. Le faltaba su esencia, el Alma del Guerrero. Ahora todo se había ido.

Sin fuerzas, pero con ímpetu, el Príncipe se abalanzó contra su enemigo. Sin embargo, éste era ágil, y un simple salto le bastó para esquivar el golpe del Príncipe, y rápidamente le propinó un corte bastante profundo en su brazo. El Príncipe cayó al suelo, herido. No podía dejarse vencer.

La batalla continuó, cada vez más violenta. Al Príncipe cada vez le faltaban más las fuerzas, y el Guerrero cada vez se acercaba más. Ambos tenían numerosas heridas, ya fueran cortes propinados por las espadas, moratones por patadas …

Finalmente, el Príncipe cayó tras un fuerte contraataque de su adversario, que partió en dos su Espada de Águila. Desesperado, cogió la Espada de Kaileena y se lanzó sobre su contrincante, pero para su sorpresa, la magia de aquella poderosa espada fue frenada con la mirada de aquel Guerrero. Ahora lo entendía, no eran sus armas a las que debía temer, sino a sus ojos.

Con la mirada, el Guerrero de la Mirada Oscura arrebató al Príncipe su preciada espada y colocó el filo en su cuello. Ya sentía la muerte tras él. El Guerrero se fue aproximando poco a poco, hasta agarrar el filo de la espada.

- Habéis perdido. - Declaró, y acto seguido le quitó al Príncipe el turbante que cubría su rostro - ¡¿Qué?!

**Capítulo 7: La Trampa**

- ¡¿Qué?!

Con estas palabras el Guerrero se quitó el turbante. El Príncipe no daba crédito a lo que veía. El misterioso guerrero que le había vencido no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kaileena. Aquella a quien estaba tratando de salvar le había vencido, y con ello, condenado para siempre. Pero la sorpresa de Kaileena no era menor. Había estado luchando para poder salvar su vida y regresar junto a su Príncipe y resulta que ahora era él quien se encontraba allí condenado.

Ambos permanecían quietos. El en el suelo, ella de pie. Se miraban a los ojos, deseando que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo. De pronto, la voz del Diablo rompió el silencio:

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! No esperaba menos de vos, Kaileena. - Decía aplaudiendo.

- ¡Vos! ¡Me engañasteis! - Kaileena estaba furiosa - Me habéis tendido una trampa.

- ¿Ansiabais la libertad, no? Pues ya la tenéis, ahora largaos de aquí.

- No … - Kaileena se giró al Príncipe - No te dejaré aquí.

- No Kaileena, has vencido … - Decía el, con la cabeza baja - Eres libre, vuelve a casa.

- No me iré de aquí sin ti. - Dijo, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse hacia una luz que procedía del mundo de los vivos. - ¡No me dejes! ¡Noo!

- Adiós amor mío - Dijo él en voz baja cuando ella desapareció.

A su espalda, unos soldados del Diablo se acercaron a él y le encadenaron, y el Príncipe, vencido, fue llevado a una celda, a espera de su tortura eterna …

**Capítulo 8: En el mundo de los vivos …**

Cuando Kaileena abrió los ojos, estaba en la playa, justo en la zona donde el Príncipe había improvisado su tumba. Se sentía mareada y cansada, y al principio no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba. Pero de pronto lo recordó todo, se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Apenas podía moverse, el tiempo pasado en el Infierno la había dejado totalmente derrotada, sin fuerzas. Su aspecto era bastante diferente, estaba más delgada, sus ojos sin brillo, y el cuerpo cubierto de cenizas.

Desesperada, iba por la calle, suplicando a la gente que la escuchase, afirmando que ella era la Emperatriz del Tiempo, pero nadie la creía, y cuando aseguró que el Príncipe estaba en el Infierno comenzaron a reírse de ella. De pronto, unos soldados se acercaron a ella, y sin decir palabra, la llevaron al Palacio. Ella forcejeaba con ellos, pero de nada servía, estaba demasiado débil. La encerraron en una celda y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas:

- ¿Por qué os habéis inventado eso de que el Príncipe esta en el Infierno? - Le preguntó un soldado corpulento.

- No me lo he inventado. ¡Soltadme! Debo ver al Rey y contárselo. - Dijo, tratando de salir.

- De eso nada, vos no iréis a ninguna parte hasta que aclaremos bien quién sois y qué hacéis aquí. - Le dijo, cortándole el paso.

- ¡Soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo! Así que tratadme con más respeto.

- ¿Vos, la Emperatriz? ¡JA! Esa mujer murió hace más de un año, y vos no tenéis aspecto de Emperatriz. Ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y vos no lo parecéis en absoluto.

- ¡Dejadme salir! - Gritaba Kaileena, tratando de forcejear con el soldado.

- ¡Maldita arpía escandalizadora y mentirosa! Ya te enseñaré yo … - Dijo el soldado, levantando el puño, dispuesto a golpearla.

- ¡Soltadla! - Dijo una voz que bajaba por las escaleras. - Ni se os ocurra ponerle una mano encima a esa mujer.

- Majestad … - El soldado estaba sorprendido - Lo lamento enormemente, solo cumplía con mi deber. - Decía mientras dejaba salir a Kaileena.

- Podéis retiraros. - Ahora se dirigió a Kaileena. - Emperatriz, ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? Tenéis muy mal aspecto.

- Los dioses me mandaron al Infierno … - Kaileena parecía no encontrarse bien - El Príncipe vino a buscarme, nos tendieron una trampa y él …

- ¡Emperatriz!

Con un leve quejido, Kaileena se desplomó. Ya no le quedaban energías. Apresuradamente, el Rey mandó buscar al Anciano para asegurarse de que Kaileena se encontraba bien. No podía permitir que le pasase nada, pues, ahora, ella era el único modo de salvar al Príncipe.

Dos días después, Kaileena despertó. Estaba en una habitación desconocida para ella, y a los pies de la cama, dando vueltas con nerviosismo, se encontraba el Rey.

- ¿Majestad … ?

- ¡Emperatriz! ¡Gracias a los Dioses! ¿Os encontráis bien? - El Rey se sentó rápidamente junto a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Me encuentro mejor, pero … ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó ella, confusa.

- En los aposentos de mi hijo. Decidme, ¡¿qué ha pasado con él?! - Le preguntó nervioso, cogiendo a Kaileena por los hombros y sacudiéndola sin querer.

- Está en el Infierno, no sé que le habrán hecho. Seguramente le estarán torturando. - Dijo ella, con lágrimas en la cara.

- Hay que ir allí, ¿Cómo podemos entrar?

- No lo sé … Habría que abrir un portal …

- ¿Por qué no lo hacéis vos?

- Majestad, recordad que Malik me arrebató la vida, y con ello mis poderes y mi puesto de Diosa … Yo no puedo hacer nada.

- ¡Maldita sea! - El Rey se levantó de la cama y comenzó a golpear la pared.

- Calma, Shahraman, la pobre está agotada. Dejadla descansar. - Dijo el Anciano, que se encontraba humedeciendo una toalla. Se acercó a Kaileena y se la colocó en la frente. - Tranquila, descansad hasta que estéis recuperada. Entonces trataremos de hallar una solución a este lío.

Tras estas palabras, el Rey y su buen amigo abandonaron los aposentos. Kaileena miraba a todas partes, maravillada por las posesiones del Príncipe: muebles preciosos, armas de enemigos caídos colgadas de las paredes, pieles de animales exóticos … Además de los numerosos retratos que adornaban la estancia. Se fijó en uno en concreto, en el que aparecía con su padre, su madre, y su hermana pequeña, que había fallecido junto a su madre en un terrible accidente. Pero finalmente, hizo caso al Anciano, y se durmió, tratando de descansar.

**Capítulo 9: Amenaza**

A la mañana siguiente Kaileena se levantó muy recuperada. Había descansado lo suficiente y las medicinas del Anciano la habían ayudado mucho. Se levantó de la cama, cogió su ya lavada ropa, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al Salón del Trono en busca del Rey.

Al llegar allí lo encontró hablando con una joven de pelo oscuro y piel morena. Llevaba buenas vestimentas y un arco en su mano derecha. El Rey no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Kaileena, así que procedió a presentarle a la joven guerrera.

- ¡Vaya Emperatriz! Tenéis mucha mejor cara, ¿habéis descansado bien? - Exclamó el Rey con los brazos en alto.

- Sí, Majestad. Me encuentro mucho mejor, estoy más recuperada. - Contestó ella.

- ¡Bien! Os voy a presentar a una antigua novia de mi hijo, la Princesa de la India Farah. Han llegado a sus oídos la noticia de su desaparición y quiere colaborar en su búsqueda. Farah, ella es la Emperatriz del Tiempo Kaileena.

- Es un honor conoceros, Emperatriz. - Dijo Farah haciéndole una reverencia.

- ¿Antigua novia? Esta no viene para ayudar, sino para reclamar al Príncipe.- Pensaba Kaileena.

- ¿Emperatriz? - Farah aguardaba una respuesta a su saludo.

- Es un honor, Princesa … - Reaccionó rápidamente Kaileena.

- Bueno, ahora que ya os conocéis os dejaré que habléis. Yo tengo que reunir a los mejores soldados de nuestro ejército para la batalla que se avecina. - Dijo el Rey.

Tras esto el Rey Shahraman abandonó la Sala. Kaileena se apoyó en una de las estatuas del Salón del Trono y comenzaron a conversar.

- Así que … Habéis venido para encontrar al Príncipe. - Decía Kaileena, mirándose las uñas.

- Sí. Tenía pensado venir a visitarle, pero he estado muy liada y no he tenido tiempo. Han pasado tantos años …

- Ya veo. Una pregunta, ¿Quién acabó con la relación?

- Yo, con todo el lío de las Arenas le di la espalda. No pensaba que fuera verdad … Sí, he oído leyendas sobre vos y todo eso, pero jamás creí que fueran a ocurrir de verdad. - Se lamentaba Farah - Y pensar que le llamé loco …

- Eso me dijo.

- ¿Os ha hablado de mí?

- Me ha contado toda la historia. - Respondió Kaileena fríamente.

- Ah, y ¿qué os contó de mí?

- No lo recuerdo, ni quiero recordarlo. - Respondió Kaileena, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Parecía muy feliz hablando de vos. ¿Contenta?- Kaileena comenzaba a perder los nervios. - Os lo advierto Princesilla, ahora él está conmigo, y como os acerquéis a él lo más mínimo os mataré. - Dijo, apuntándole con el dedo.

- ¿Me estás juzgando sin conocerme? - Farah trataba de ganarse la confianza de Kaileena. - Sólo quiero ayudar, es mi amigo.

- No os he dado permiso para tutearme … - Kaileena estaba realmente molesta. - Me voy a dar un paseo.

- Adiós … - Dijo Farah en voz baja. Lo que le había dicho le había chocado bastante.

Aunque Kaileena había dejado claro que Farah no le había caído nada bien, ésta no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás. Estaba dispuesta a ganarse la confianza de Kaileena, y así su amistad. Después de todo, un mal comienzo no es definitivo.

**Capítulo 10: Un Nuevo Portal**

Kaileena iba con paso firme por los pasillos. Se dirigió a los jardines. Se movía de un lado a otro, inquieta, como si estuviese buscando algo. Hablaba en voz baja consigo misma, echándose la bronca. Farah la había seguido hasta allí, y al verla así se preocupó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó.

- ¿No te he dicho antes que no me tutees? - Dijo Kaileena entre dientes.

- Sí, pero tú me estás tuteando a mí también. Sólo intento ser simpática contigo y ganarme tu amistad.

- No necesito ninguna amiga … - Dijo, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con su búsqueda.

- ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo necesita amigos, ¿acaso tú no?- Esta pregunta hizo que Kaileena se parase en seco.

- Yo … Siempre he estado sola. -

Tras un leve suspiro, Kaileena cerró los ojos un instante y fue hasta un banco para sentarse. Farah la siguió y se sentó junto a ella, curiosa por saber algo más sobre ella.

- ¿Nunca has tenido amigos? - Le preguntó, tras dudar unos segundos.

- No … Siempre he estado sola en esa Isla. Bueno … estaba Malik.

- ¿Y quién es Malik?

- Mi esposo.

- Espera, espera, espera … Si estás casada, ¿cómo es que eres la novia del Príncipe? ¿Acaso le estás siendo infiel?

- Me dio dos opciones tras asesinar a mi familia y masacrar mi hogar: Morir, o casarme con él. Yo me casé con el con la esperanza de vengar la muerte de mi gente … ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? - Le explicó, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada por lo que había hecho.- Estuve bajo su yugo hasta que el Príncipe me sacó de allí, fue entonces cuando me sentí apreciada por alguien.

- Vaya, no sabía eso … Había escuchado leyendas sobre lo despiadada y malvada que era la Emperatriz del Tiempo, pero eres todo lo contrario. - Farah parecía confusa.

- Eso es lo que Malik quería, y así apartarme del mundo, creando una reputación horrible de mí.

- ¿Y qué paso cuando llegasteis a Babilonia? Escuché que el Visir de mi padre te mató.

- Malik se apoderó del cuerpo y mente de aquel perturbado, y le utilizó para llevar a cabo su plan, y con ello apoderarse de mis poderes y arrebatarme el puesto de Diosa que me pertenecía … Pero pude llevarle conmigo al otro mundo.

- Entonces el Príncipe fue a buscarte al Infierno, te ha salvado, y ahora es él el que está encerrado, ¿cierto?

- Para mi desgracia, sí … Y ahora estoy tratando de encontrar otro portal por el que ir al infierno a rescatarle, pero … - Kaileena se quedó callada y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Farah, extrañada.

- ¡Eso es! ¡¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?! - Gritó Kaileena, levantándose.

Entonces Kaileena salió corriendo hacia el Salón del Trono. Farah la seguía a toda prisa. No entendía cómo podía correr tan rápido con unas botas con un tacón tan elevado. Pero efectivamente, era rápida. Tras seguirla, la encontró en un patio que estaba a la izquierda del Salón del Trono, con un monumento al borde del acantilado. Kaileena estaba en medio de aquella explanada.

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? - Le preguntó Farah, recuperando el aliento.

- Está aquí, puedo sentirlo. - Contestó Kaileena, examinando el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿El qué?

- El portal. Estoy segura de que está aquí.

Su intuición la llevó hasta el monumento en el que Malik la hirió de muerte. Con precaución, se acercó a él y comenzó a examinarlo. De pronto, su mano se hundió en la dura y fría piedra, y cayó dentro del portal. Farah se lanzó tras ella para ayudarla, pero cayó dentro igualmente.

El portal estaba en la pared de una de las entradas del Infierno, a unos 5 metros del suelo aproximadamente, por lo que la caída fue algo dolorosa, sobre todo para Kaileena, ya que Farah cayó encima suya.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Farah asustada.

- En el Infierno … - Contestó Kaileena en voz baja.

De pronto, del fondo del pasillo surgieron unas sombras, y Kaileena no tardó en reconocer que aquellas siluetas eran "matones" del Diablo. Agarró a Farah del brazo y la empujó hacia la pared.

- ¡Rápido subamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí. - Decía Kaileena.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No entiendo nada!

- ¡Vamos sube!

Farah no era capaz de subir por la resbaladiza pared, así que tuvo que coger impulso en Kaileena para alcanzar el portal. Ahora Kaileena no podía subir, pero no podía dejarla tirada. Buscó un saliente donde agarrarse y estiró su brazo, con la intención de agarrar la mano de Kaileena y ayudarla a subir. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, no conseguía alcanzarla. Hasta que en un último intento desesperado por salir de allí Kaileena consiguió con algo de magia coger impulso suficiente como para agarrarse al brazo de Farah y salir ambas disparadas fuera del portal.

Al salir de allí Kaileena quedó inconsciente. Su cuerpo no había recuperado fuerzas suficientes como para desatar magia. Tras unos minutos despertó y vio a Farah junto a ella, temblando. Lo que había visto la había dejado muerta de miedo.

- Farah, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si … Sólo estoy algo asustada … ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No lo sé. Se supone que mis poderes se desvanecieron, no entiendo cómo he podido usar parte de ellos. De todas formas mi cuerpo no esta recuperado del todo …

- Deberías descansar …

- No, antes debemos contarle esto al Rey … Y deprisa.

**Capítulo 11: Tortura Eterna**

Mientras Kaileena y Farah corrían a buscar al Rey, el Príncipe esperaba en su celda, temeroso, a que le comunicaran cuál sería su castigo. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. No podía intentar escapar, ya que estaba desarmado y completamente agotado. No tardaron en venir a buscarle varios guardaespaldas del Diablo para llevarle ante él.

No puso resistencia alguna. Esta vez se lo había ganado a pulso. Había conseguido su propósito, ¿pero a qué precio? Pronto lo averiguaría. Lo llevaron a una sala, le dieron un empujón para tirarle al suelo y cerraron la puerta.

La Sala estaba vacía, sólo un Trono y una pequeña mesa adornaban aquella estancia. El Príncipe no entendía nada. Aquello no tenía sentido. De pronto, una silueta comenzó a formarse junto a la mesa. Era el Diablo, sosteniendo en sus manos una botella de vino y varias copas.

- ¿Os apetece una copa de vino, Príncipe? - Le dijo.

- ¿Qué? - El Príncipe estaba confuso.

- ¡Una copa de vino! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vamos, bebed. - Insistió, dándole la copa.

El Príncipe cogió la copa con desconfianza. Justo en ese instante, Malik apareció tras él y le rompió una botella en la cabeza. El Príncipe se hincó de rodillas, sangraba por una brecha en la cabeza.

- ¿En serio pensabais que os íbamos a ofrecer vino? Jajajaja. ¡Qué ingenuo sois Príncipe! - Se reía Malik.

El Príncipe yacía en el suelo, aturdido y dolorido por el golpe recibido. Notaba la sangre gotear al suelo. Su fuerza se había desvanecido, y toda su energía parecía ser insuficiente para mantenerse en pie. Todo esto se veía acrecentado por varias patadas que el Diablo le dio.

- Habéis causado muchos daños a la Línea del Tiempo: abristeis el Reloj de Arena, eliminasteis al Dahaka, y no contento con ello os aprovechasteis de la Emperatriz del Tiempo. - Le decía el Diablo, con un pie sobre su pecho.

- ¿Aprovecharme? Yo no … me aproveché de ella. - Decía el Príncipe, tratando de respirar.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que hay de esa Princesa? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah si! Farah. - Decía Malik - ¿No estuvisteis pensando en ella todo el tiempo que pasasteis con Kaileena en el barco?

- No se puede amar a dos mujeres a la vez, Príncipe. Kaileena conocía vuestros pensamientos, pero aún así ella quiso afrontar su destino para tratar de salvaros de este Infierno. Pero el remordimiento os ha hecho venir aquí.

- Una pregunta Príncipe, ¿a cuál de las dos amáis sinceramente? ¿A Kaileena o a Farah? - Le preguntó Malik con maldad. El Príncipe agachó la cabeza, guardado silencio. - ¡Contestad, mal nacido!

- Calma, Malik. Podrá responder a esa pregunta cuando vengan a buscarle para tratar de salvarle.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo el Príncipe con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

- Sí, joven humano. Kaileena y Farah están compinchadas, y van a venir a por vos. Al menos eso quieren … - Entonces al Diablo se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

Con estas palabras terminó la conversación. El Príncipe fue llevado a rastras a una cámara de tortura, mientras el Diablo y Malik celebraban el acontecimiento.

En el mundo de los vivos, el Rey escuchaba atento lo que Kaileena y Farah habían visto y hecho. Tenía pinta de ser una misión suicida, pero había que intentarlo.

- ¿Entonces habéis recuperado vuestros poderes? - Preguntó el Rey.

- En parte parece que están regresando a mí, pero no estoy segura de ello. Aún así, con poderes o sin ellos lucharé. - Decía Kaileena muy segura.

- Majestad, tenéis el ejército de mi padre a vuestra disposición si vos la requereis. Persia y la India están aliadas. - Dijo Farah.

- Está bien. Reuniremos ambos ejércitos y marcharemos a ese Infierno a salvar a mi hijo. Por el momento, id a descansar, lo necesitáis.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del Salón del Trono apresuradamente. La guerra que estaba por venir no iba a ser una guerra cualquiera. No, eran los vivos contra los muertos. Era una batalla decisiva, pues, la vida del hombre al que ambas habían amado estaba ahora en juego.

**Capítulo 12: Disculpas antes de la Batalla**

Farah se encontraba en los aposentos para invitados que el Rey le había preparado para su estancia en Babilonia. Estaba cepillándose su larga y oscura melena cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó el cepillo sobre la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Era Kaileena.

- ¿Kaileena? - Farah se extrañó al verla allí. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Quería hablar contigo. - Respondió ella con la cabeza baja. - ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¡Claro! Entra. - Dijo Farah abriéndole la puerta. - Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

- Quería disculparme por la actitud que he mostrado hacia ti hoy. No tenía ningún derecho a tratarte como te traté. Lo siento. - Explicó Kaileena mirando al suelo.

- Tranquila mujer, es algo comprensible. Tú sólo querías proteger lo que tienes, y no te culpo. Yo le amé una vez y no habría dejado que otra se acercase. Te confieso que te envidio.

- ¿Cómo? - Kaileena parecía contrariada.¿No fuiste tú la que cortó con la relación?

- Sí, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Me encantaría estar en tu lugar ahora. Supongo que algo que me gustaba de estar con él era las aventuras que corríamos juntos.

- Como la de Azaad, ¿no? Esa que nadie recuerda salvo él.

- Sí, bueno … Cuando me la contó le llame loco. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo comencé a tener sueños sobre esa historia. ¡Entonces lo recordé! Me sentí fatal al saber que lo que contaba era verdad. Cuando pienso en las calamidades que ha sufrido el Príncipe por aquella historia … - Decía Farah.

- Yo también te voy a confesar una cosa. La noche que hicimos el amor en el barco tuve una visión mientras lo hacíamos … Pude ver su mente. No era amor lo que sentía por mí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces si supiste eso por qué te dejaste? - Farah no comprendía.

- El tenía alguna clase de afecto hacia mí, pero no era lo que se llama "amor". Yo en cambio sí le amaba, sólo quería hacerle feliz. De todas formas mi fin estaba cerca. Por eso me dejé.

- Kaileena, él se ha estado lamentando durante un año entero por tu muerte. Algo tendrá que sentir.

- Remordimiento. Se sentirá culpable. - A Kaileena se le veían lágrimas en los ojos. - Si el supiera lo mucho que le quiero …

- Pues cuando le rescatemos podréis tener una charla y dejar claros vuestros sentimientos. Seguramente con este rescate se dará cuenta de si te ama o no. Pero ahora debemos dormir y descansar.

- Sí, mañana nos espera una dura batalla. - Kaileena se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hasta mañana Kaileena, y no te agobies por eso, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, gracias Farah. Hasta mañana.

**Capítulo 13: La Batalla**

Todo estaba listo. Los soldados portaban sus armas, preparados para lo peor. El Rey miraba el Portal, sediento de venganza. Kaileena miraba a Farah, la conversación de la noche anterior le había revelado cosas sobre el Príncipe y su relación con él que la hicieron pensar: En esta batalla no solo se perderían las vidas de muchos soldados, sino que, además, el amor del Príncipe estaba en juego. La batalla pondría punto y final a sus dudas.

Comenzó la batalla. Rápidamente atravesaron el portal y tuvieron que hacer frente a las tropas del Infierno, horribles seres, no estaban muertos, pero tampoco vivos. Su única intención: acabar con la vida de los intrusos. Poco a poco los soldados de ambos bandos iban cayendo. Farah y Kaileena se encontraban en un rincón con 5 soldados del Infierno. Kaileena no tardó en comprobar que los soldados habían dejado un hueco por el que entrar en la Sala Principal del Infierno.

- ¡Farah! Corre hacia ese hueco, ¡rápido! - Le gritó.

Farah salió corriendo mientras Kaileena le cubría las espaldas. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Kaileena se había quedado quieta, mirando al suelo. Tras ella, la figura de un hombre que Kaileena conocía de sobra, oculta tras una niebla espesa. Alguien a quien había estado deseando volver a ver.

- ¡Kaileena! - Gritó Farah.

- Sigue tú, busca al Príncipe. Tengo algo más importante que hacer … - Dijo dándose la vuelta, perdiéndose en la espesa bruma.

Farah salió corriendo hacia la Sala Principal. Kaileena miraba a su alrededor, la bruma no le dejaba ver a su oponente. Se oían ruidos por todos lados.

- No me digas que vas a dejarla ir a por el Príncipe ella solita. - Decía la voz a sus espaldas. La figura comenzó a ser visible. Estaba tras Kaileena, hablándole al oído.

- Ya no me importa lo que pase. Solo quiero la felicidad del Príncipe, eso es todo. Si con ello no debo volver a verle jamás lo haré. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es recuperar lo que me arrebataste … Malik.

- ¡Vaya! Esto es nuevo. Mi Kaileenita se ha vuelto una mujer que desea la felicidad de un hombre, ¿de verdad? ¡Qué bonito! Sobre todo viniendo de una mujer que desprecia el mundo de los hombres …

- ¡Calla! Eso fue lo que tú quisiste que fuera. ¡Una mujer despreciada y odiada! Pero eso se acabó.

Kaileena se lanzó sobre Malik, tratando de cortarle en dos con sus espadas, pero éste la esquivó. Una ráfaga de espadazos, buscando el cuerpo de su contrincante. Malik usaba los poderes arrebatados a Kaileena para atacarla, cosa que llegaba como una sorpresa para ella. De pronto, se vio como si su cuerpo no pudiera moverse apenas. Malik había parado el tiempo en ella casi por completo. Aprovechó este momento para lanzarle a Kaileena un rayo de Arenas que la llevó contra una pared, recibiendo un gran golpe.

Antes de poder reaccionar notó su cuello presionado. Malik la tenía suspendida en el aire y usando sus poderes la estrangulaba poco a poco. Notaba que le faltaba el aire. Justo cuando pensaba que era el final, notó que la presión que Malik estaba ejerciendo en su cuello desaparecía. Malik salió disparado varios metros a causa de una patada. En el suelo, levantó la vista y comprobó quién la había salvado: Su vieja amiga y servidora Shahdee.

- ¿Shahdee? ¿De verdad eres tú? - Dijo con el aliento entre cortado.

- Sí, Emperatriz. - Dijo Shahdee ayudándola a levantarse. - Esta batalla no es fácil Kaileena, pero os ayudaré en lo que pueda. Después de todo, sigo siendo vuestra guarda espaldas.

- Gracias, amiga mía.

Malik comenzó a levantarse del suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre. Ahora empezaba la verdadera batalla.

**Capítulo 14: No me olvidéis jamas**

Mientras Kaileena luchaba desesperadamente contra Malik, Farah corría en busca del Príncipe. Todo estaba desierto, ni un alma por los alrededores. Estaban todos luchando. Pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien para conseguir información del paradero del Príncipe. No tardó en encontrar a un mensajero del Diablo, que andaba indefenso por allí. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Decidme donde está el Príncipe de Persia! - Le dijo apuntándole con el arco.

- No se de quién me habláis. - Respondió el mensajero.

- ¿Seguro? - Farah sonrió pícaramente mientras iba bajando el arco hasta la entrepierna del mensajero. - ¿Seguro que no lo sabéis?

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Está en la cámara de tortura, llegaréis allí por el pasadizo este.

- Así me gusta, y ahora a dormir. - Dijo Farah justo antes de atizarle en la cabeza un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Ahora ya sabía adonde ir. No podía perder más tiempo. Tal y como le dijo el mensajero, llegó a la cámara de tortura. Ahora Farah temía que el Príncipe estuviera gravemente herido. Con cautela, abrió la puerta. No vio a nadie. Se adentró más en la Sala, cada vez más preocupada. Cada segundo que pasaba perdía más la esperanza. Hasta que al fin lo encontró. En el suelo había una pequeña reja, escuchó unos quejidos al pasar y al mirar abajo lo vio allí. Estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con numerosas heridas. Su ropa daba señales de que le habían estado torturando horas antes. Con cuidado, lo sacó de allí y lo tumbó en el suelo para reanimarlo:

- Príncipe, despertad. Por favor abrid los ojos. - Le decía mientras sostenía su mano.

- ¿Farah? ¿Sois vos? - Dijo él, al tiempo que abría los ojos.

- Sí, soy yo. Tranquilo, os sacaré de aquí. - Contestó ella mientras observaba sus heridas - Dioses, ¿qué os han hecho?

- Hacerme pagar el precio por sacar a Kaileena de su Isla … Jamás debí llevármela de allí.

- Pero le salvasteis la vida …

- ¿Y de qué me ha servido? La rescaté de este lugar y ahora soy yo el prisionero …

- Pero ella os ama, y ha venido a sacaros de aquí.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? - Preguntó el Príncipe, levantándose.

- Ella … tenía cosas que hacer. - Farah no sabía como explicarle donde estaba Kaileena. Seguramente ya estaría muerta.

- Ha ido a vengarse de Malik, ¿cierto? - El Príncipe suspiró - Para ella parece más importante la venganza que mi vida.

- Ella hace lo que cree mejor. Sin embargo, vos deberíais decidir si la amáis o no.

- ¿Qué? - El Príncipe estaba sorprendido.

- Kaileena me ha contado que vuestra relación no está basada en el amor, al menos no en el vuestro. Ella os amaba, pero vos parecíais dudar de ello.

- Es cierto … Estaba confuso, no sabía cuáles sentimientos seguir y cuáles ignorar. Al menos hasta ahora. - Dijo al tiempo que le cogía la mano a Farah.

- Príncipe, ¿qué … ?

- Ver tu rostro de nuevo me ha recordado lo que vivimos juntos …

El Príncipe no pudo seguir con su charla, pues la sala comenzó a templar. En otro lugar del Infierno, Kaileena peleaba con la ayuda de Shahdee contra Malik. Éste no tardó en eliminar a una de sus oponentes, pues Shahdee, para salvar a su amiga, se interpuso entre ella y la espada de Malik. Shahdee cayó fulminada al suelo. Kaileena se quedó sin habla durante un instante, contemplando el cadáver de su amiga. Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su interior: la rabia, el odio, el dolor, el miedo pasados … Todo se estaba fusionando. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira. De pronto, Kaileena dio un grito y acto seguido una luz la iluminó. Tras esto se tele transportó frente a Malik y comenzó un ir y venir de sablazos. Malik no comprendía nada. Kaileena no tenía poderes, o al menos, eso pensaba él. Ambos dieron todo por acabar con el otro, hasta que Kaileena, involuntariamente, lanzó un rayo de Arenas del Tiempo, idéntico al que lanzó en el barco, que tras atravesar a Malik y golpear las paredes, desembocó en una explosión.

Entonces todo comenzó a derrumbarse, pero ella estaba demasiado débil como para salir corriendo. Como pudo, se arrastró hasta un saliente, que daba salida a la entrada por la que accedieron al Infierno. Allí se confirmaron sus peores temores. El Príncipe, acompañado de Farah, abrazados, saliendo de allí. Parecían haberse olvidado de ella. Kaileena extendió su brazo, como intentando alcanzarles.

- Dejadlos ir. - Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era el demonio.

- Pero … - Kaileena no despegaba la vista de la pareja, que poco a poco iban saliendo.

- Kaileena, ahora vuelven a estar juntos, como marcaba el destino. La Línea del Tiempo estará completa ahora. Vos sólo fuisteis creada para unirles y evitar otro desastre como el de Azaad. Nada mas … Ahora será feliz. ¿No era eso lo que queríais?

- No de esta forma … Quería estar a su lado … - Las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara.

- ¿No dijisteis que ya os daba igual que pasase, si con ello él era feliz? Para ello, debéis desaparecer.

- Pero … Le amo.

El Demonio despareció y tras él, el Príncipe y Farah salieron finalmente de allí. Kaileena se rindió. Después de todo, lo que decían era cierto: No podía escapar de su destino. Las rocas comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Su mente quedó libre de pensamientos, a excepción de uno. Su último deseo antes de sucumbir al destino. Lo único que quería en ese momento.

"Príncipe, no me olvidéis jamás …"

Tras esto, sólo quedó oscuridad.

**Capítulo 15: A salvo**

"Está despertando. Avisad al Príncipe"

Se oían murmullos de fondo y el sonido de artilugios médicos. A lo lejos, unos pasos se acercaban vertiginosamente. Una sensación de dolor recorría su torso. Una puerta que se abre. Los murmullos cesan. Los pasos se aproximan lentamente a la cama y se paran en seco.

"Kaileena, despierta. Abre los ojos."

Poco a poco, surgió la luz de nuevo, y la imagen se fue aclarando hasta que pudo distinguir al que le había hablado. Era el Príncipe. Estaba allí, a su lado. Tenía vendado el brazo izquierdo y el hombro derecho. Junto a él, Farah, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué ha … pasado? - Preguntó Kaileena.

- Tras matar a Malik te desplomaste herida. Me estabas contando que habías venido a Babilonia conmigo para salvarme de una maldición y perdiste el conocimiento. Como los médicos no llegaban corrí a llevarte al Anciano, pero tu herida no mejoraba … Entonces apareció ella y nos dio un ungüento que le robo a ese Visir. En cuanto el Anciano te lo puso la herida comenzó a mejorar. - Dijo, mirando a Farah.

- ¿Farah me ha salvado la vida? - Dijo Kaileena.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? - Preguntó Farah, sorprendida.

- Le he hablado de ti, pero … No sabía que pudiera reconocerte con sólo eso. - El Príncipe estaba confuso.

- Si fuimos juntas a rescatarte del Infierno. - Dijo Kaileena.

- ¿Infierno? ¿De qué estas hablando? Has estado inconsciente dos semanas. - Le respondió el Príncipe.

- ¿No lo habrá soñado? Después de todo algunas veces parecía que hablara en sueños.

- Es posible, ¿qué creías que te había pasado exactamente Kaileena? - Le preguntó el Príncipe.

- Creía que había muerto y había ido al Infierno. Tú venías a buscarme, pero quedabas atrapado allí tras liberarme. Luego conocí a Farah y con tu padre y su ejército íbamos a rescatarte. Yo me quede luchando con Malik y Farah fue a buscarte … - Contaba Kaileena. - Pero cuando la batalla acabó y todo comenzó a derrumbarse os vi a ambos escapando juntos, olvidándoos de mí, y entonces … Se acababa todo. - Explicó Kaileena, intentando ocultar las lágrimas. El Príncipe y Farah la miraban con cara de sorpresa.

- Kaileena, cielo, de aquí no te has podido mover. Ha debido ser una pesadilla que habrá surgido por el delirio y la fiebre que la herida ha provocado. Además, ¿A qué viene eso de que me largaba con Farah olvidándome de ti? ¿Olvidarme de mi querida Kaileena? ¡Eso jamás pasará! - Le aseguró su Príncipe, al tiempo que la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

- Entonces … ¿Lo he soñado todo?

- Si, tranquila. Nada de eso ha pasado y yo sigo estando a tu lado, dispuesto a darte mi amor siempre que lo necesites. - Le dijo, sonriendo.

Kaileena le respondió con otra sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él la abrazó. Se sentía feliz de que se hubiera recuperado y poder volver a abrazarla de nuevo. Estar apunto de perderla le había unido más a ella. Ahora quedaba mucho por delante. Había que reconstruir la ciudad y el Palacio, el Príncipe tenía que tener una larga charla con su Padre y el Consejo de Babilonia, Kaileena tenía que recuperarse del todo, y Farah tenía mucho que preguntarle a la leyenda en vivo de la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

¿Qué les depararía el destino? Pronto lo sabremos …

FIN


End file.
